Graphene represents a form of carbon in which the carbon atoms reside within a single atomically thin sheet or a few layered sheets (e.g., about 20 or less) of fused six-membered rings forming an extended planar lattice. In its various forms, graphene has garnered widespread interest for use in a number of applications, primarily due to its favorable combination of high electrical and thermal conductivity values, good in-plane mechanical strength, and unique optical and electronic properties. In many aspects, the properties of graphene parallel those of carbon nanotubes, since both nanomaterials are based upon an extended sp2-hybridized carbon framework. Other two-dimensional materials having a thickness of a few nanometers or less and an extended planar lattice are also of interest for various applications.
Two-dimensional graphene materials such as perforated graphene have been demonstrated as effective in filtration devices. However, the synthesis of these compositions may be costly or time consuming. Thus, there is a need for cheaper, more easily made compositions that can provide similar effects as graphene compositions, as well as new effects.